Roll of the Dice
by ghostninelives
Summary: OC is a US student with a shady/confusing history, with an even crazier quirk. He's the neighbor of on Izuku Midoriya, and saves him from a swan dive off of the roof. This one moment changes things for our protagonists. Read as "Nikto" changes things for young Midoriya for better or worse. Rated M for some graphic violence. Might kill off some characters. This is my first story.
1. Jornada Del Muerto

DISCLAIMER I do not own MHA this is just a work of fiction. The only thing I own in this is my OC and that is all. Enjoy.

**1**

* * *

The funny thing about quirks is that you never know what they are until it's too late. All my life I thought I was quirkless, that I was just another minority in the minority. It's heartbreaking to see all of your friends, family, and neighbors get their quirks only for you to be the "normal" or "abnormal" one. No one cares about you when you don't show that you have any potential, or to be a future source of income and fame. It's so hard to keep wanting to live with myself knowing that I am just a constant disappointment to my family. The stares people give you when they think you aren't paying attention, the yelling of mom and dad late at night arguing of whose fault it was. Life is just so fucking cruel and terrible to those who don't have any power. In the country I grew up they say that "All men are created equal", a country founded by immigrants who love to keep immigrants out. For generations my family called this the "AMERICAN DREAM '', to be the ones who will make something out of nothing, but sadly that is not the case, I was not created equally as to those around me. I was just in 4th grade when I really found out how truly unjust the world was. It was the day I died. The day that changed my life forever.

It was probably the gloomiest day of October, the skies were unusually grey for it being the lower region of Texas. It was as if someone took a paintbrush soaking in dull grey paint swooshed it over the sky, and were gently blowing on it to dry the paint. Green trees slowly losing their leaves, showing signs of bright and colorful life unaware of how it would be snuffed out in a couple of months when the cold would finally come. Still despite the day, it was the perfect weather for the school to send the kids out to play on the playground. Full of hyperactive children who didn't know better. Some of these kids could've been someone's worst nightmare. One kid had 4 arms, another had the tail of a scorpion, while some just had different skin colors like blue, green, pink, hell even red. These little brats showing off their quirks without a care in the world. Not caring if they hurt someone just so they could look cool in front of their friends and show them just how "amazing" they were. Unfortunately, that was the main problem nowadays, no one disciplined their children anymore. They just let them run amuck doing whatever it is that they wanted, when they wanted.

Disgusting really, I was just minding my business playing in the dirt watching the ants work like the good little soldiers they were. Then something collided with my head, really hard. I looked off to the side to see what had hit me, it was a metal ball the size of a dental floss case. I knew who that had come from, this wasn't my first rodeo. This wasn't the first time I had to stay lying down watching the world through the distorted smoking crimson reflection of the metallic object. I could see them through it, laughing at me.

"THE RETAAAAARD DIDN'T SEE IT COMING" was what I could make out from the pulsating pain from the left side of my head to the slight ringing in my ear. Fuck that stung. Captain Asshole was able to create metal balls out of the iron from his blood, which weirdly he would have to spit out in order to create them. Like I said quirks are unpredictable.

"LOOK AT HIM HE'S BLEEDING WHAT A FAGGET" was the next thing I could make it before I started to roll on my stomach to use both hands to lift myself up off of the floor. That came from the rotund piece of shit standing to the left of their "leader". He had a quirk that allowed him to throw small objects with his mind. Light telepathy but he couldn't bring anything to him which I find ironic since he was so big for a 4th grader you could have sworn he had his own gravitational pull.

"AW GONNA GO CRY TO YOUR DADDY? OH WAIT THAT'S RIGHT HE LEFT BECAUSE HE COULDN'T STAND TO BE AROUND HIS QUIRKLESS REJECT." Fuck that hurt too but on the inside rather than the outside. If I wasn't already crying then I was now. Slight snot dared to slowly leak out of my nostrils, my hazy vision could barely make out the figure to the right but judging by the blurry red skin he was the one who heated up the ball so it would be scorching hot when it smacked into my head. His quirk while not great compared to other fire users like the one hero from Japan was still harmful when used on another kid.

There wasn't much I could do just stand there in anger, sadness, frustration, and fear. My hand curled into a fist while the other was slowly covering the burnt and bloody spot on the side of my head. "FUCK YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN PICK ON ME. WHY? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU YET YOU HURT ME. I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE." that's all I could muster to scream while slightly hunched over, tears flowing down my face making the small droplets of mud underneath me.

"Oh you want to be left alone huh?" asked their leader with an amount of malice in his voice it made me freeze for a brief moment. I looked up with slight fear in my eyes and shaking from the adrenaline running throughout my body. "Well, we can make sure no one ever bothers you again" The leader spit out a metal ball about the size of a half-dollar, while the red-skinned bastard next to him started to heat it up in his hand, this time however I could tell it was hot. Like really really hot to the point that it was glowing and almost on the verge of melting.

"WAIT NO PLEASE, MY MOM SH-SH-HE'LL BE LOST WITHOUT ME. P-PL-PLEASE DON'T DO IT I-I-I-I'LL LEAVE AND YOU WON'T EVER HAVE TO SEE ME AGAIN" I screamed hoping that they would change their minds.

"Oh, we won't ever have to see you again all right."

That was the last thing I heard before the ball tore through my chest and came out the other end. I wasn't dead immediately but at that point, I wished I was. I was choking on my own blood, I could taste the metallic liquid in my mouth, I was coughing so much I thought my lung would come out. Even as I lay there dying, I was still crying. At just 9 years old my life was over. The bullies left, the class had returned to normal and no one seemed to care that I was missing. I was all alone, just as I always was all my life. I may have been surrounded by people but no matter what I was alone. It's like they say, you live alone, you die alone. Soon my vision started to go out, the darkness that was creeping over my vision finally started to come out of the shadows and with my last breath it took me.

* * *

I bolted upright in my mattress, a cold sweat covered my body, my chest heaving up and down quickly. My hand was placed over the hole that used to be in my chest slowly my index traced the scar in swirls. Looking around I could tell it was almost going to be a morning judging by how little light was shining through the makeshift curtains.

"_What time is it?_" I got my answer. "_Huh, almost 6 a.m. Well might as well get ready, it's a long ride to school_" I got up, took a quick cold shower. It was almost painful having to take a cold shower every day but it was better than nothing. I looked at myself in the mirror as I was brushing my teeth. My right eye was green and my left eye was a hazelnut. My dad's eye felt like it was staring into my soul judging me with such disappointment, while my mothers told me everything was going to be okay.

I just sighed and looked at the scars on my body, I was no way near to being fit but I wasn't exactly skinny either. Aside from the scar on my chest I had a giant 10-inch scar going across my abdomen, multiple stab/scars from my shoulders all the way down to my wrists. Even though I couldn't see them I could feel my old scars on my back. I remembered how they severed my spine with that katana. Fucking Yakuza at the time I didn't even have any money. But that didn't stop them. The holes where my left kidney should've been when I was tripped down a flight of stairs and stabbed myself with my pencil. Aside from all the scars the one thing that I could not ever seem to get used to was the tattoo that was underneath my right eye. Nothing crazy just numbers. **[78612 ] **It was my name in another lifetime. Shaking my head I decided it was too early to get lost in my past. Quickly I put on my school uniform, ate some almost expired fruit from the fridge, downed it with some tap water and off I went to start the day.

I pulled my bike out of the apartment, slipped on my black and grey sneakers and as I was leaving I saw my neighbor from the floor below me. Green hair, 4 freckles on each side of his face and well rather plain-looking. I met him down at the bottom of the steps and I paid him no attention aside from the routine nod I gave him and went about my regular day or so I thought. We went to the same school together, the same classes, the same lunch, the same apartment complex in Musutafu. The poor kid always the target of the school asshole. Bakugo Katsuki or as I liked to call him. Baka-go. He was quirkless just as I had been all those years ago. He seemed nice but I was anything but nice. Being the one kid that didn't talk a lot or like to bring attention to myself I just blended into the background as an "extra" well at least according to Baka-go. While my Japanese was shit I was very good at writing it and was at least top 10 in my class. Although that was the only attention I brought to myself cause I needed to get into U.A. Japan's most prestigious school for heroes.

See I thought I didn't have a quirk but oh man was I wrong. After I was killed in elementary school back in the states. I woke up in the ambulance in a body bag and I freaked out and accidentally tore through the bag with my claws. Turns out I have a rare .0000001 percent chance of having a quirk that I called Reincarnation. Turns out every time I die I come back with not only really fast regenerative healing but I come back with random quirk. My dad had a quirk that allowed himself to heal small wounds almost instantly and life-threatening ones in hours. My mom had the ability to copy people's quirk but to a smaller, more refined scale. One time I had heat vision, I could go invisible, super strength, super speed, excellent hearing, I had 4 fox tails and ears (that one was weird) and so on and so forth. At first it bothered me, you know dying. However, I soon got used to it and with my ability, I got really good at it mastering every quirk I ever got I just made sure not to die too often since I wanted to get the most out of my quirk.

Back at the topic on hand, I wasn't the only one who was interested in U.A. so was Baka-go and Izuku. I refused to call him Deku since that was just downright insulting and I have some respect for him sticking it out as long as he has. Laughter brought me out of my daze as I looked up and the whole class was laughing at Izuku. "YOU THINK YOU COULD GET INTO U.A. WITHOUT A QUIRK? YOU USELESS FUCKING IDIOT. DON'T YOU KNOW YOU NEED A QUIRK TO BE A HERO!" yelled Baka-go at Izuku's face. Usually, I wouldn't have said anything but watching the teacher laugh set me off and reminded me of my time as a child when the teachers would do nothing about my abuse.

"Actually anybody can be a hero Baka-go." DEAD. The whole class was dead quiet. You could hear a feather drop. His attention was off of Izuku and now on me. One the inside I was telling myself "Shit Shit Shit Shit" but on the outside, I held my cool composure.

"What the fuck did you just say? Extra?" asked Baka-go as he slowly stepped to me slightly looking down as I was in my desk. Now the whole class had their eyes on me. "Oh great" I thought as I scanned the classroom. "_Ew gross there's that kid holding his eyeballs in his hands trying to get a better look_."

I looked him in the eye and just said "What are you deaf or something? You heard what I said. And if you didn't well that's not my problem that's what you get for yelling all the time Baka-go." if he wasn't already mad well now he was furious.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to be talking to me like your above me you little shit. DON'T YOU KNOW I'M THE BIGGEST THE BADDEST AND BEST AROUND HERE!" he yelled while grabbing the collar of my shirt, slightly burning it and causing small explosions in his other hand putting it dangerously close to my face.

I just smirked "You also have the smallest dick around here too Kaaachaaan" I stretched out the last bit to make a point. "What mommy and daddy don't pay enough attention to you? Or did they inflate your ego so much that you actually believe you are the best? News flash fucker you ain't shit. Now get your hand off my shirt before you lose it." I said as I stood up and simultaneously made a blade of Ice from thin air. I got lucky this life with the ability to make ice and pull the moisture from the air to create the ice blade. It had been around 2 years since I had this ability.

There was an audible "ooooOOOOUUUU" that went out of the class, his face red and turned into a snarl he screamed as he charged up his palm and before he could get it off the teacher called us off. "That's enough you two knock it out or you will both be placed in detention."

"Tch you got lucky this time fucker" was all he could say before he got back in his seat.

"Alright class as I was saying before…" I zoned the teacher out and looked at Izuku who was staring at me wide-eyed, with a shaky smile and mouthed "Thank You" before returning back to the lesson at hand. The rest of the day went by in a blur for me.

Lunch was normal however I felt the attention of everyone on me the whole day which made me slightly uncomfortable but just held my poker face and continued on like normal. Close to the end of the day, I took off to the restroom since the almost expired fruit was not agreeing with the rest of the contents within my stomach. I spent a little too long in the restroom and before I knew it the final bell had rung. As I was nearing the classroom to retrieve my backpack I heard an explosion then followed by "Maybe you should take a swan dive off of the roof, then maybe you'll be reborn with a quirk in your next life." Baka-go cackled with his lackeys as they left and we stared each other down. As I was walking into the classroom a little ball of green shot past me. "He wouldn't...would he?" I got my stuff quickly and followed him to the roof. "NO NO NO NO" I ran as fast as I could, I saw him there standing on the edge.

"I'm s-s-so-sorry mom, A-A-All-Might. I'm not strong enough not anymore." Those were his last words before he started to lean forward. Time seemed to move slow. Thinking fast I created a slide of ice and jumped after him. I barely managed to grab him by the back of the shirt I threw him back to the roof with all my strength. His face was full of shock and horror as he saw me fall to my death. "Oh well let's see what I get next time" and with that my spine snapped as I landed on the bicycle rack with a sick crunch/splat.

Baka-go and his lackeys were walking out of the building and heard the sound of bone breaking and my head smacking the concrete. They turned to the source of the noise and for the first time in a long time his face paled and his eyes were wide."What was th-HOLY SHIT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK"

* * *

Alright, that's the end of chapter 1 please leave a comment on how this first chapter was I'd love any input you guys have and any future powers you would like to see for my OC. I also will be going over my chapters and editing them for grammatical errors.

*Edited for grammar, added in some new lines and break lines

*Edited to correct where the tattoo is placed. Now its under his right eye.


	2. Izuku, Nikto and All Might

I do not own MHA this is just a fan writing his own story.

* * *

2

"Kiyosha here reporting live from Aldera Junior High here in Musutafu Japan where it seems that a student has committed suicide by jumping off of the roof of the school. As you can see behind me said student has yet to be identified however we should have more information later o- HEY WAIT for TSUKO ZOOM IN ON THE BODY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE STUDENT HAS GOTTEN U-" Kiyosha tried to get past the barricade but was soon stopped by the police.

"Mam that's close enough, any further and we will remove you from the premises." said the officer while trying his best to keep the gathering crowd at bay. All the reporters were trying their best to get a glimpse of the teen that was currently sitting down with his legs crossed and a bloodied sheet over him. Slowly his arms came out from under the sheet and he pulled it off to reveal his face. "I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM!" exclaimed one of the reporters. Soon everyone in Japan saw the face of the young man. He was definitely not from around here with his skin the color of creamed coffee. Long unkempt curly brown hair that seemed to defy gravity, his eyes one being green and the other hazelnut in color all the while accompanied by heavy bags. Some scars visible on his arms and legs. Slowly he stood up, stomped his left foot, then right and swung his arms around trying to make sure nothing was broken, then as if he never existed he vanished. Gone like the wind, the only thing that was visible was a plume of black smoke, and the one shoe he left behind. The crowd was in an uproar.

* * *

"Holy shit that was awesome." I felt like I was on the best high I could ever have had, but that might just be the adrenaline surging through my body right now. Thank God for the fast healing or else I would've been out a lot longer than it needed to be, I really don't feel like repeating the incident of when I first died. Albeit good times, good times. "Now where am I?" I looked around trying to get my bearings, apparently, I teleported about 3 blocks away from the school district on top of a random roof. "Okay okay, chill, relax, you got away from that scene now I just need to get home, thank god it's Friday."I turned to leave then I heard something, a cry for help. Frantically looking around I saw this blob? Slime? NO SLUDGE. It had something in its grasp that was desperately trying to get out. "Cmon, what are you waiting for? Get down there and save that person" It took me around 3 seconds to get my body in position to teleport, and suddenly as I was there I disappeared and in the tunnel I was. But at this moment not even I knew what was about to happen, I didn't realize it until I was too late. All I could hear was the incoming wind, followed by a huge fist hitting the middle of my back. A deafening "TEXAS SMAAAAAASH" roared throughout the tunnel as my body was unceremoniously thrashed 30 feet toward the sludge monster. Soon my world was consumed by this murky dark green and brown hue. I couldn't breathe even if I tried, I definitely couldn't move my legs considering how All Might temporarily crippled me. Quickly he rushed the monster and with another Texas Smash and soon I was out, lying down breathing heavily savoring every breath of air I could get.

"I AM SO SORRY YOUNG MAN, I DID NOT SEE YOU THERE PLEASE YOU MUST FORGIVE ME" shouted All Might. Huh? Even when he's apologizing he doesn't stop smiling. I took advantage of his apology with as smug of a face I could make while lying down on the floor.

"I'll forgive you, on one condition All Might" He looked at me and for once his smile kinda stiffened. "OF COURSE MY BOY ANYTHING FOR YOU CONSIDERING THE SITUATION." Flexing my toes I sat up gently, then got up on my feet and dusted my back. It was quite amusing seeing All Might almost flabbergasted as to how a young boy could just easily brush off a Texas Smash. "I have super healing All Might, cuts, scratches, bruises, and concussions do little to phase me, but life-threatening things like being stabbed in the chest, heart, throat or head take at least 30-40 mins for me to recover. You just happened to sever the bones in my spine, but those take around a minute to heal."

"Holy Shit this kid is crazy." thought All Might. "WELL THAT'S SOME QUIRK, MY BOY, NOW WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WOULD LIKE?" he asked a little too enthusiastically almost as if he was in a rush.

"Well, actually it's a couple of things. Umm first could you please clean up that thing over there?" I said gesturing to the sludge monster. As I turned I saw Izuku passed out in the middle of the puddle. "Really? I just saved his life, died for him, then a monster attacks him and almost kills him? Geez and I thought the universe hated me." "Secondly could you please sign my classmates' notebook. He's your biggest fan, like literally your biggest fan probably even more than Nighteye." He slightly flinched at the mention of his former sidekick. "And finally if you could name your second strongest attack the Texas Takedown?" That got me a raised eyebrow and his intense blue eyes bore into my very soul.

He laughed whole-heartedly "RENAME MY SECOND STRONGEST MOVE THE TEXAS TAKEDOWN, AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT MY BOY?"

I looked down at my feet kinda shy now to ask what I was wanted to ask, now I felt stupid. "Well umm you see I'm from Texas and well your Texas Smash is like kinda a weaker move and well Texas is anything but weak." I managed to finish that off with some confidence in my voice. I expected a loud reply but when I looked up after an eternity looking at my one shoe he was gone? I looked around and well there he was putting the monster into 2 bottles and in his cargo pants. Then he picked up Izuku and brought him to me while rummaging through his bag to fetch his notebook and pen which he quickly signed and put back.

"WELL, I CAN DEFINITELY SAY THAT I WILL TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION YOUN- WHAT IS YOUR NAME SON?" he asked which caught me off guard. "Holy shit he wants to know my name, even in the U.S. All Might is as legendary over there as he is here."

"My name is Nikto, Nikto Me-Mendoza sir," I said with a slight shake in my voice.

"OH MEXICAN AMERICAN. WOW! YOU ARE A LONG WAY FROM HOME, YOUNG NIKTO" he said with slight disbelief in his voice and were his teeth kinda red? Huh, that's odd.

"N-n-no please stop" mumbled Izuku, then he shot up violently almost smacking his head with my thigh.

"Woah there Izuku you need to calm down. Look who's here." I gestured to my right and it took him a while to process what he was seeing.

"HOOO-HO-HOLY SHIT A-A-ALL MIGHT, I'M S-S-S-SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO CURSE ALL MIGHT I'M SORRY IM SUCH A HUGE FAN YO-Y-YOU'RE MY HERO!" exclaimed Izuku while bowing in front of All Might, any stiffer and he might've just stayed stuck like that.

"WELL IT WAS GREAT MEETING YOU TWO, BUT I HAVE TO GET THIS SCUM TO THE POLICE, BOTH OF YOU STAY OUT OF TROUBLE NOW AND YOU BOTH CAN BE GREAT HEROES ONE DAY." All Might gave us a beaming smile and turned to jump away.

I turned to look at Izuku but saw him running to All Might. "_Oh, Shit_" was all that could cross my mind before he grabbed onto his leg, and zoomed off into the sky. I could barely make out the black dot in the sky before I saw them land somewhere in the city. As I stared into the direction to where they landed, my internal struggle began. "_Well fuck me, no wait he's with All Might he'll be fine...but what if something happens? What if he needs saving again? No. No. No. Just go home, you've helped enough I'm sure Izuku will be alright_." I turned around starting to head down the street then I stopped and looked back in their general direction "_hm...fuck._"

A couple of blocks later All Might landed on a building rooftop with Izuku, "NOW HEAD DOWN THE STAIRS YOUNG MAN, GO ON HOME, AND STAY OUT OF TROUBLE" All Might turned around getting ready to leave. Izuku's face was just in awe. He couldn't believe that he had met All Might and that he had saved him. Him, All Might, The Number One here, HIS Hero. "_I have to ask him, he said that I could be a hero back at the tunnel. I have to ask, otherwise, I won't ever truly know._" Izuku just closed his eyes hard and yelled as loud as he could.

"PLEASE WAIT D-DON'T LEAVE YET! I-I HAVE TO KNOW, YOU SAID THAT I COULD BE A HERO, b-but is it possible to be a h-hero without a q-quirk?" Izuku almost lost all hope in his voice as he finished his question. He looked at All Mights' back with what little hope he had in his eyes. "It's just all my life I've been told that I could never be a hero, that I should just give up, but IF I GAVE UP THEN THAT WOULD MEAN THAT THEY WERE RIGHT AND THAT I'M NOT WORTHY OF BEING A HERO. SO PLEASE I HAVE TO KNOW! COULD I EVER HOPE TO BE SOMEONE LIKE YOU?" With that last bit, Izuku closed his eyes and waited for his hero's response. He waited for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly he opened his eyes only to see smoke then when it all cleared up a small, skeleton of a man was standing where All Might should have been. He had blonde hair that was wildly thrown back, with two long bent bangs almost framing his skinny face. His eyes were a deep blue but buried in the deep black eye sockets of the man.

"WHA-WHER-WHO ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT HIM, YOU'RE A FAKE, AN IMPOSTER!" stammered Izuku while pointing his finger and his eyes as wide as saucers. The man in question just stiffened at his reaction.

"Relax kid, I can assure you that I am All M-" quickly blood started to pour out of the man's mouth. Izuku just screamed at the sight of the blood.

"B-but that impossible All Might is a monster of a man who saves the day with a smile on his face."

All Might just sighed "There's plenty of fear behind that smile kid. For lack of better words, you know those guys at the pool that are sucking everything in and always flexing to make themselves look big? That's me right there." he leaned his back against the rooftop guard-rail, slowly he slid down to the floor and lifted up his shirt showing this horrible crater on his left side with visible scars tracing out from the center, it looked like some horrific spider web. "Pretty gross right? I got this five years back from fighting a particularly nasty villain. It destroyed most of my respiratory system and I lost my whole stomach. It can't be fixed, not even the best surgeons in the world can help me. I can only do hero work for about three hours out of the day. Most of the time this is what I look like. I'm supposed to be the symbol of peace right? The guy that's always smiling? I did my best to keep everything under wraps, not many people know of this fight. We tried to cover it up as much as possible. This is the price that we hero's must have to face sometimes. We have to put our lives on the line for the greater good. So you're asking me if you can be a hero without a quirk? No. You can't be a hero without a quirk kid. I'm sorry to tell you such but you just can't. A villain would kill you in an instant and there would be nothing that you could do to stop it. If you really want to save people become a doctor, a firefighter or even an officer. There's no shame in a job like that and there's plenty of honor in helping people in your own way. I'm sorry young man." Slowly All Might stood up and started walking to the door. He paused when he reached for the door handle. He was about to speak when someone else's voice cut through the silence.

"Damn that was kinda harsh don't you think?" That snapped Izuku out of his stupor and All Might visibly panicked.

"How long have you been there Nikto and how much of it did you hear?" He asked me with a grim expression on his face.

"I feel like I was kinda late since I got here when the smoke covered you and Izuku had his eyes closed. It took me a while teleporting from building to building looking for you guys but eventually I found you. And I have to say, that is one hell of a back story."

He just sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose/forehead? "I trust that you two can keep this a secret and that you won't be online posting this on the message boards?"

I just gave him a mock salute "Sir yes sir. Your secret is safe with us." I smirked, it wasn't every day you got to meet a professional hero, let alone the symbol of peace.

"Thank you, you boys have a nice day and get home safe." And with that All Might was gone, leaving just Izuku and I on the rooftop.

"Hey Izuku" I turned towards him, his eyes were red, tears leaked from his eyes and he was sniffling. I mentally sighed "Ah shit" "Hey earth to Midoriya, over here" I snapped my fingers getting his attention. "C'mon man let's get you home your mom is gonna freak out if you get home late and she isn't exactly the worried quiet type. You'll be able to hear her crying throughout the complex if there's even a sign of something that has happened to you." He just sniffled, rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah let's go ho-HEY WAIT YOU'RE DEAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALIVE? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TELEPORTED? YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE QUIRK?" I just deadpanned "_Well at least his mind is out of gutter already, wish I could do that_"

"Tell ya what Izuku, let me get you home safely, invite me for dinner since I saved your life and then I'll tell you all that you would like about my quirk. Deal?" I stuck my hand out towards him.

"Deal," he said grabbing my hand "Geez for a skinny kid he's got a strong grip"

As we were preparing to leave an explosion went off in the distance. We both looked at each other before he got a slight smile on his face. "Wanna go check it out? There might be some heroes there and I can use them for my hero analysis journal. I know-I know what All Might said but I can't just give up. It's not something that he would do." I couldn't help but just smile back at him. He's kinda got an infectious personality. "_Sheesh maybe he can teach me a thing or two too about happiness, it's been too long since I've been happy_"

"Sure thing but don't forget you owe me lunch and have to help me with my homework. I'm trying to get good grades and improve on my Japanese."

"DEAL! Plus my mom is a great tutor I'm sure she can help" and with that, we walked downstairs of the building and headed towards the explosion.

* * *

Near Tatooin Station, Bakugo and his lackeys were walking through an alleyway. He couldn't believe that one of his classmates actually killed themselves. That they had thrown themselves off of the roof of the school. "_Seriously, what the fuck. That kid killed himself in the same way I had told Deku to. What if it had been him? Is it too late for me to say sorry to him?_" Bakugo was snapped out of his thoughts by his lackeys. "Hey earth to Bakugo, Bakugo?" his friend snapped his fingers in his face. "Man can you believe that shit? That kid from earlier killed himself man, that was fucking nuts."

"Yeah man, ain't ya kinda glad that it was someone else instead of Deku? You did tell him to take a swan dive off of the roof."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT FUCKING NERD. HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO JUMP OFF AT LEAST THE OTHER BASTARD HAD A QUIRK! IF ANYTHING GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE FUCK THAT BASTARD FOR GETTING THE NERVE TO TALK DOWN ON ME. SERVES HIM RIGHT THE PRICK!" Bakugo angrily kicked a bottle out of his way. Said bottle was launched towards a street pole and the bottle cap ended up coming loose. A murky brown-green liquid oozed out of the bottle. Soon the liquid started to grow, then it doubled, then tripled and soon it was covering all the light coming from the entrance of the alleyway.

Bakugo and his lackeys could only look in horror at what they were seeing. This had to be a villain, no this was no villain. This was a monster, something from their deepest, darkest nightmares. "Thanks kid, your a real big help." It leaned its face dangerously close to Bakugo's. "I love my skin suits with a bit of fire in them." The sludge monster then gave him a wide sickening smile, then consumed him.

"_NO NO NO NOT HERE THIS ISN'T HOW I DIE. FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOOUU!_" Bakugo was blasting everywhere, and wherever he could aim his hands. He looked around frantically for his friends but they were nowhere in sight. "_THOSE BASTARDS THEY LEFT ME TO DIE, FUCK THOSE FUCKERS FUCK THEM. ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL THEM THOSE BASTARDS!_"

"YES FIGHT ME, FIGHT BACK, IT MAKES THIS SO MUCH FUN. IT MAKES IT EASIER TO TAKE CONTROL OF YOU WHEN YOU RUN OUT OF ENERGY TO KEEP FIGHTING." Bakugo managed to get a hand free and blasted at a nearby building causing an explosion. This caught the attention of the people passing by. A woman's screech cut through the air as multiple people started to freak out and called police officers who in turn called nearby heroes for help. Soon the alleyway was closed off and a crowd gathered along with heroes.

Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Backdraft and Mt. Lady all appeared but were useless against the villain. Turns out Bakugo's lackeys hid close to a dumpster that was close by. Once they saw the hero's they booked it as fast as their legs could carry them narrowly avoiding Bakugo's explosions and soon Kamui was able to get to them out of there. No matter how hard they tried though they couldn't get the villain to stop his rampage. Death Arms couldn't fight this monster, Mt. Lady was useless and couldn't get close enough since she was too big. The only one who was able to do anything about the situation was Backdraft who kept the fires down with his water.

"JUST HOLD ON KID, SOON THE RIGHT HERO WILL ARRIVE AND YOU'LL BE OKAY. JUST KEEP FIGHTING DON'T GET UP!" yelled some random bystander.

"KEEP FIGHTING." came another shout from the crowd.

"C'MON DO SOMETHING WHAT'S THE POINT OF BEING A HERO IF YOU CAN'T EVEN HELP!"

The hero's involuntarily flinched. "_The kid is gonna die soon, but what can we do? Our quirks are all so useless against this villain, and this kid's explosions aren't making things any easier. Please somebody, anybody, get here and help us_" This was all Death Arms could hope for. Then just out of nowhere somebody, NO some kid hopped the barricade and ran towards the villain. "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!" The green-haired kid ignored him and kept running with this smile on his face. The crowd was horrified surely this kid would die trying to save the other one. Surely he was going to die if even pro-heroes couldn't help. What good was he going to do? "What the fu-'' he didn't get to finish his sentence as the kid unzipped his backpack and hurled it towards the villain. Books, papers, erasers, pens and pencils scattered when they made contact with the villain. Except for 2 pencils and one pen that stabbed the villain in the eye. It recoiled back in pain and loosened its hold on Bakugo.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, YOU'RE LUCKY ALL MIGHT WAS THERE TO STOP ME!"

Now with his mouth freed Bakugo glared at Izuku and snarled like a mad dog. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW, I JUST SAW YOU TH-THERE AND I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. MY LEGS JUST STARTED MOVING ON THEIR OWN! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEEDED SOME HELP" Izuku just continued to claw his way towards his best friend. He kept going till he got a hold of his arm. The villain still thrashing around trying his best to get the pencils and pen out of his eye. "I GOT HIM, NIKTO NOW" a quick flash of smoke enveloped Izuku and Bakugo. He felt an extra pair of hands grab onto him then he was thrown out violently towards the heroes and civilians. He looked back only to see the same kid that had stood up to him in class, the same one that had thrown himself off of the roof of the school.

"No fucking way, this has to be a dream, a shitty fucking dream where Deku saves me. That kid died, he shouldn't be alive. It's impossible" Bakugo was shocked, frozen in time. He didn't feel Kamui's branches wrap themselves around him nor the rush of wind as he was pulled towards the crowd.

"IZUKU RUN, I CAN'T TELEPORT US BOTH. RUN!" I pushed him hoping for him to run. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME I CAN GET OUT OF THIS JU-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as I was pulled backward by my leg. I turned around and the villain had his sludge wrapped firmly around my leg. "Shit. Shit. Shit. I have to port or else I'm gonna be stuck in there. Fuck it!" I looked towards the villain and smirked admiring the damage that Izuku had done to him. "Good thinking Izuku" I flashed a quick smile at the bastard and flipped him off. "Sayonara Bitch." and with that I was back at the barricade in front of the heroes and civilians. I took a step forward and collapsed. I looked down at the bloody stump that was my foot, literally ripped apart at the ankle. I honestly didn't feel a thing. The adrenaline cancelling out the pain. Quickly I took off my school shirt and wrapped it around the stump. "I just have to get my foot back then I'll be alright." A quick burst of air rushed past me. A giant of a man in a white T-shirt and green cargo pants. "_Finally All Might_" a deafening "DETROOOOIT SMAAAASH" and the villain was decimated. Obliterated into a giant splash of goop all over the alleyway. All Might punched him so hard that it caused a cyclone of wind that would've sent everyone flying if it weren't for Mount Lady covering us. "_Well, at least she was good for something, plus I don't mind the view._"

The aftermath of the event went by in a blur. Of course the hero's were berating Izuku and I for going into that situation blindly. Scolded me for my injury and offered medical attention. I kindly denied being taken to the hospital, and just asked the medics for some antibiotics and as much gauze they could spare. Ironically they praised Baka-go for holding out as long as he did. He just grumbled under his breath, something about being saved by some useless kids. Soon everybody left and All Might was left with the reporters giving his statement on the situation. I tried looking around for my foot but it was lost with the cyclone. I just sighed "Guess I'm gonna be a cripple for a couple of days, at least it's the weekend I should be good by the time school comes back around."

"C'mon Izuku lets get you home if your mom isn't worried already I'm sure she'll freak out once she sees you on the news." He pulled me up, wrapped his hand behind my back and slung my arm across his shoulder. We both looked back watching All Might deal with the press.

"Hey Izuku, I don't care what All Might said. After today I think you would make a great hero someday." He just looked at me and his face scrunched up tears and a little snot came out of his nose.

"Y-you really think so?" He used his free hand to wipe his tears.

"I know so Izuku. Now stop crying you big baby, I'm hungry and it's a long way home."

"Thank you Nikto, you're the first person to ever tell me that, it means a lot to me." He gave me a shaky smile and we just walked all the way home. I didn't have the heart to tell him that we passed by the train station, plus the walk was nice.

* * *

It was somewhere around six in the afternoon when we got into viewing distance of the apartment complex. The view was beautiful with the sun facing our backs.

_"Beautiful orange rays covered the skies as far as the eyes could see._

_Wasn't how I expected today to go but I'm glad the way it came out to be._

_Made a new friend who was the last person I expected it to be._

_Hopefully, he sticks around when he finally learns about the real me."_

My thoughts were interrupted when Baka-go shouted at us from behind. Prompting Izuku to turn around face his best friend/tormentor. "I DIDN'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP DEKU, YOUR FUCKING USELESS. I CAME HERE TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE, AND YOU, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD YOU FUCKING FREAK" he stormed off quickly taking loud steps and jamming his fists into his pockets.

"Whatever Izuku c'mon I'm getting hungry and not to mention we both stink."

"Y-yeah lets keep going" Izuku took one step forward but yet again we were interrupted by All Might who came out of an alleyway shouting his usual "I AM HERE!" then he quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke and turned into his smaller form spitting out blood from his mouth.

"ALL MIGHT!" exclaimed Izuku letting me collapse to the floor, as he picked his hands up to his face in horror.

"SHHH. Don't call me that in public, let alone in this form young Izuku." said All Might while wiping his mouth with his arm. Slowly I got up and did my best to balance myself on my one good leg, landing my elbow on Izuku and using him as a support beacon.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of being visited by the great Skinny Might?" I said with a slight grin.

"YOU CAN'T CALL HIM THAT WHERE'S YOUR RESPECT NIKTO?"

"Don't have none, mommy and daddy ain't raised me right." was all I could say.

"It's fine young Izuku I kinda like it, it's a good thing to say what is on your mind vs not to. And that brings me to the matter at hand. I owe you an apology young Izu-what's your last name son?"

"Midoriya Sir, I-Izuku Midoriya." Izuku replied with a very bright blush to his face.

"Well young Midoriya, you have my sincerest apologies. I-I have to say that I was wrong. You can be a hero. After watching you today run into action along with Nikto I saw the heart of a true hero. Someone who didn't care about the danger, you were just trying to save someone. And save someone you did. I-I was there in the crowd, watching that young man being used by that villain and all I could do was watch. I felt sick with myself since I had used up my three hours for the day. But once I saw you two running into action. I knew what I had to do, so I pushed past my limits and because of you two the day was saved. If I may ask, who came up with the plan?"

"He did Skinny Might sir. If it was up to me I would've let that bastard die but since he's Izuku's best friend he came up with the plan for me to 'port in once he had a good grip on Baka-go and then both of us would get him out of harm's way. After that Izuku would run and then I would 'port back but not everything goes according to plan." I said while looking down at my missing foot.

If it was possible Izuku's blush got brighter and redder at the praise. "Well, that's good to know. So young Midoriya, do you still want to be a hero?" All Might asked his last words carrying a lot of weight with them.

"Y-YES, I uh mean, y-yes more than anything. No offense but after that whole incident. I didn't listen to what you had to say. I am still determined to be a hero no matter what." Izuku said that last bit with the most nerve and determination I had ever seen since I first met him two years ago.

"Good, then this makes the next part easier. What I am about to tell you two is classified okay, only a select few people know." He held out his open palm so it was facing the sky, then as if by a sheer force of power everything seemed to darken around him and a bright iridescent light illuminated the center of his palm. "This is my power. This is ONE FOR ALL" the light seemed to shine with more intensity getting brighter and brighter to the point where it was almost blinding. "This is the power I offer to you young Midoriya, I am offering you the chance to have my quirk. It can be passed on as long as the user is willing to pass it on. SO DO YOU IZUKU MIDORIYA WANT TO HAVE MY POWER, THE POWER OF ONE FOR ALL. DO YOU WANT TO BE THE NEXT SYMBOL OF PEACE?"

I deadpanned "_I thought he said for us to be quiet?_" then I was unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

Izuku just dropped to his knees, his tears flowing like a river and snot dripping like there was no tomorrow. His face was practically kissing the street. "Y-YES, MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD" he shouted.

"Good." Then the world came back into view. "But I can't give it to you just yet. First, we need to train your body. You're too small and I'm afraid the power just might kill you if we aren't careful." All Might pulled two cards out of his pocket and them to each of us. "Call me tomorrow when you have a chance and I'll tell you where we need to meet up. This will be the start of your training. For both of you, I see the future in you two." He smiled, and pulled out a roll of bills, then tossed them to Izuku and I. "This is for new uniforms, food that you will need to buy and to replace your shoes Nikto, seeing as how both of your shoes are gone and you only have one foot now." I just smirked at his last comment.

"Thank you All Might, I appreciate the offer, and you can bet your skinny ass we will both be there to meet you wherever you are."

He gave us an eye smile. "Good well, thank you for your time make sure you boys get home safe." And with that the symbol of peace left us there.

"Nikto a-am I dreaming? Please pinch me if I'm dreaming"

I smacked him hard on the back, he let out a yelp of pain. "Nah yain't dreaming. Now get up and take me to your house I'm starving. Hope your mom won't mind."

And with that we made our way home. The sky now was an abstract stroke of orange, pinks and purples with the moon creeping up from the horizon.

* * *

Please read and Review I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry for posting the beta. I want to keep this story updated and post chapters as fast as I can. Took me 4 days to write this and I definitely wanted to get it posted by Friday. Thank you all for reading.

Edited for italic thoughts.


	3. Dinner with Mrs Midoriya

Disclaimer I do not own MHA. This is just a fan writing his own version of events. Please Read/Review and enjoy.

* * *

**3**

The walk back to the apartment complex felt like forever. The day? An eternity. But somehow it felt like the wait to meet Mrs. Midoriya could've lasted a lifetime. Every step I took my heartbeat got louder, the pounding in my ears got faster, the anxiety through the fucking roof. It's not like I hadn't seen her before, it was just well, I was nervous. Would she think I'm the reason that Izuku was in trouble today? I was brought out of my musings when we finally reached his door.

"All right we're here hopefully, she hasn't seen the news yet. Mom can be a bit overwhelming." Izuku just gave me a sheepish grin.

"Well, I hope this goes well." I just looked at Izuku lazily, the bags under my eyes more evident as the day went on.

Izuku gave a quick three knocks on the door. "_Here goes nothing._" Rapid soft steps could be heard coming towards the door. The door swung wide open and I could see where Izuku got everything from. Mrs. Midoriya was the average height for a woman, somewhere around 5'3 or 5'4? A little on the bigger side but that seemed to just add more to her. No pun intended. She practically looked the same as her son minus the 4 freckles on each side of his face.

"OH IZUKU MY BABY BOY!" She ran towards him and embraced him in a hug, then quickly let him go. "YOU STINK, I SAW YOU ON THE NEWS TODAY AND WAS WORRIED. I-I-THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU, I DIDN'T SEE YOU AFTER ALL MIGHT SHOWED UP A-AND THEN THERE W-WAS AN AMBULANCE AND A-A LOT OF BLOOD. I WAS JUST SO WORRIED EVEN MORE WHEN IT WAS PAST SIX AND YOU D-DIDN'T SHOW UP '' She just pulled him back into another hug. "AND I THOUGHT THE WORST HAD HAPPENED!" She finished up with the most tears I had ever seen. "_Well at least she isn't an ugly crier like her son_."

"Izuku? Who's this? Is he a friend? And why does he smell just as bad as you?" his mother asked with even more concern in her voice.

"Mom this is Nikto, he's our neighbor that lives on the floor above us. Nikto this is my mom Inko Midoriya." Izuku said as he gestured back and forth between his mother and me.

"Hello, Mrs. Midoriya it's so nice to finally meet you." I gave her a quick bow trying not to lose my balance.

"Oh no need to be formal sweetie, Izuku help him inside and I'll get the table ready"

She turned her back quickly and Izuku helped me inside. As I figured their apartment was an exact carbon copy of mine aside from all the furniture, photos, and working lights. If anything my apartment looked abandoned compared to theirs. This place felt so much bigger than my own empty apartment. Maybe it was because Izuku had someone to come home to? Or the fact that his mom was such a nice and warm woman? Is this what it feels like to have a family that loves you? I looked around and noticed that in all of the photos it was always either a young Izuku and Mrs. Midoriya or just some baby pictures of Izuku. "_Huh guess his dad isn't in the picture._"

"All right boys' food is ready." Izuku quickly set me down and sat at the opposite end with his mother. I looked down at the food, it smelled delicious but I had no idea what I was looking at. I saw rice at the bottom of the bowl, some type of meat, egg, and veggies.

"It's Katsudon, Izuku's favorite dish, I was so worried that I made his favorite for when he came home." She gave me a big smile and well I didn't want to be rude so down the hatch. Nothing could prepare me for the number of flavors that entered my mouth. "_Holy shit that's good._" Eyes wide I dug in. I couldn't get enough of this. It took me a while before I realized I was eating like a pig. Quickly I washed down the food with some water and set the chopsticks down.

"Ahem, uh sorry for my rudeness Mrs. Midoriya it's just uh been so long since I've had a home-cooked meal and well this was just delicious I couldn't help myself." I finished with scratching the back of my neck and a sheepish smile.

"Ah well I'm glad you enjoyed it and well, to be honest, we don't get much company so it's nice having another person around for a change. So how do you know Izuku?" She asked while eating a bit of the food. Izuku just visibly shrank in his chair.

"Well uh to be quite frank I never really talked to Izuku until today, let alone interact with him. I-I don't like to interact with people. I keep to myself and mind my own business. I moved here around 2 years ago. I've been living upstairs and going to school ever since." I just looked at Izuku seeing him kinda surprised.

"So then what led to Izuku and you being involved in today's events? I saw both of you in the news." Izuku flinched in his seat and stared at his half-empty bowl "I must say that was very reckless and dangerous what you two did, but knowing Izuku he wouldn't just let anyone be hurt if he had anything to say about it." She gave him a kiss on the side of his head. "That's my boy after all." A small smile graced her lips. I proceeded to tell her about the days' events, making sure to leave out the part where Izuku tried to kill himself. Told her how we met All Might and how he came up with the plan to save Baka-go. After all, was said and done it was time for Izuku to ask his questions.

"So umm- Nikto you said you were gonna tell me about your quirk?" He asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry I kinda forgot. Well umm, my quirk is called Reincarnation. Every time I die I come back with another random quirk. Along with that, I have a strong healing factor. These scars I got them a long time ago, now I only get scars if they are very severe." I rolled up my sleeve to show them all of the various scars from over the years. I looked over at Izuku and he was in awe.

"H-HOLY CRAP THAT'S SUCH A CRAZY QUIRK" Mrs. Midoriya pinched his ear and scolded him.

"Izuku sweetie what did I say about cursing?" she said with an all too innocent smile and an evil demeanor.

"S-sorry mom." She let go of his ear and he was rubbing it with a slight pout.

"Anyway, it's actually kinda scary. When I was younger I thought I was quirkless and well kids can be very cruel. They taunted me and made fun of me since my dad walked out on my mom." I may have been only 14 but the look in my eyes said otherwise. "I was 9 years old when I first discovered my quirk. Three bullies took their tormenting too far and killed me. I woke up in an ambulance on my way to the morgue. At first, they didn't understand what had happened but after seeing my claws and slit eyes they understood that my quirk finally manifested and saved me. After a statement from the paramedics to the quirk registry in the U.S., they concluded that my quirk was reincarnation. After being dropped off home from the police I made my way inside but most of our things were gone. My mom abandoned me and well...yeah. There's more to it but I'd rather not touch on that. That was a lifetime ago and now I'm here living a new life. All I can say is that I used to work for some bad people doing some bad things in order to survive. That is how I got this. It used to be a name that I had to go by" Pointing to the tattoo of the numbers underneath my right eye "No matter how hard I try to get rid of it it just grows back. No matter how many times I cut off the skin it just keeps on coming back." I looked at them, quickly I turned my face to the side then I remembered the money All Might gave us. The fat stack of notes hit their side of the table with a thud.

"Take it. I don't need it. I have plenty of money to be living on my own and prefer to keep my living to a minimum."

Inko looked at me with wide eyes. "HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE IT? I CAN'T TAKE THAT. THAT'S TOO MUCH MONEY TO BE JUST THROWN AROUND! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE ENOUGH MONEY?"

I sighed and sunk in my seat. "I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Midoriya, but looking around in the area that we live in, the fact that there isn't a single photo of Izuku's dad I can only infer that the money would be of great help. I'm not doing this to insult you in any way I would just like to help my new friend and his mother. You brought me in for dinner, treated me well and I can just tell that you have raised Izuku well despite the circumstances. So if you would do me the honor please take the money, I don't need it and it would just be sitting in my bank account or random emergency stash I have hidden around."

After my statement for the first time, I saw real sadness in Izuku's eyes. He got up kissed his mom on the side of her head and went off to what I presume was his room. I heard a sigh and looked back at Inko her cheery demeanor gone. With a somber voice, she told me all I needed to know.

"Yes you are right, Izuku's dad isn't in the picture. When it was time for Izuku's quirk to manifest we waited out the year hoping it would come but it never did. In the span of a year, his father started to become more distant, more confrontational with minor inconveniences, then we had the final argument." Tears started to form in her eyes and the grip on her cup tightened.

"He started to blame me for the fact that our son didn't have a quirk. He said that he wasn't going to be around to raise something he didn't want. With that, he left and never came back. I told Izuku that his father's work kept him from coming home so that way it would satisfy him but I'm pretty sure he figured it out a long time ago. I just don't have the heart to tell him. Once we got the divorce finalized we had an arrangement that he would help provide for Izuku's care but all he sends is the minimum for food, school supplies and clothes. Which I am grateful for but it's always so hard living from paycheck to paycheck. Hoping I'll be able to make it another month. I work part-time at the hospital running around doing errands or the simplest remedial tasks that nobody wants to do. It's not much but it helps. It frustrates me that they won't give me more to do for more pay. It's so hard trying to be strong for my son when I can barely do it for myself and honestly some days I just feel like giving up." The tears were puddled upon the table and slowly making their way to the edge. I reached across the table, looked her in the eye, and held one hand in both of mine.

"Midoriya-san, look how far you have come. You have done a great job with what you have and I have no doubt that you could do more if given more. I can tell that Izuku loves and appreciates everything that you do for him. You are a great mother and I pray that you never forget that." I gave her the best smile I could muster with tears leaking out of my eyes.

"So you keep being strong for him alright? I can tell he's going to do great things." I got up and hopped on my one leg holding onto the chair balancing myself.

"Wait, before you go let me get you something. I'll only be a moment." She headed off down the hallway towards her room. I hopped towards Izuku's room and knocked.

"Hey, Izuku. Can I come in?"

"It's may you come in and the answer is yes."

"_Heh cheeky little asshole_." I opened the door and found him lying on the floor with a bundle of clothes. Leaning on the door I watched him with an amused smile. "Hey cheer up Izuku we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. It's not every day you get to meet your all-time favorite hero, then be able to be trained by him and get their power." I said with a hint of amusement to my voice.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that this almost seems too real. With how today went and how long it lasted imagine how it's going to be for the rest of the year? There's been more excitement today than I've ever had in my entire life. It's all just too much to take in. Plus I know my mom told you about my dad. No sperm donor. Mom thinks I don't know what happened but I was there peeking out of the door of my room when I saw them arguing for the last time. When he stormed out of the apartment and never came back." His eyes started to water and he closed them to prevent the tears from coming out.

"Well parents try to hide things from their children but what they don't know is that children see everything. We just don't understand it, let alone process what it is that we are seeing. In doing so they just cause more damage instead of being forward and honest." Tears slowly leaking out of mine.

He wiped his tears and sat up looking at me. "I promised I wouldn't cry anymore for that bastard. No more tears...but now I kinda wish he was here so I could laugh in his face and tell him that I'm going to get a quirk and be the best hero he's ever seen." He thumped his fist against his chest in defiance.

"Well if he ever comes around, I'll be there to watch you do it." I gave him a small smile.

"Well, it's good to see that you made a new friend Izuku, here Nikto take these." Mrs. Midoriya handed me a set of crutches. "Got these from the hospital when I sprained my ankle and needed to get around the house. Haven't used them since so feel free to keep them. Izuku please escort Nikto out and be sure to lock the door sweetie. Goodnight boys." She disappeared back towards her room and Izuku got up off of the floor. We headed towards the door and I stepped out of the apartment. Crutches aren't hard to use at all for me. It's almost second nature at this point.

"Get plenty of sleep Izuku I got a feeling tomorrow is gonna be a long ass day." He just nodded his head. With that said I made my way upstairs and into my apartment. Taking a shower was kinda a pain in the ass, or foot however you'd like to think about it. The skin was starting to grow back and I could see the fresh new light pink flesh. I got out of the shower and stared at myself in the mirror. "_What the fuck did we just get ourselves into Nikto?_" I brushed my teeth, downed some of the tap water and headed towards my room to enter the blissful hell that are my nightmares.

At first, nightmares are the worst thing in the world, but once you experience them for years on end they no longer have the same effect on you. The ones that do have the most effects are the ones that are real-life nightmares. The worst memories that you have ever had to live through resurface when you are at your most vulnerable.

As I lay there waiting for the comforting darkness to take over, I couldn't help but crack a smile. Even if I didn't want to get involved with anything at all today and remain anonymous. I just can't help but feel kind of proud? Is that a way I should be feeling? I saved the same kid twice in the same day and then saved his bully. He got to meet his hero and then is finally going to get THE QUIRK he always wished he had. I can't help but feel good about myself. Maybe this is what I've been needing? Hmm, who would've thought?

* * *

I know its a short chapter but like I said I would like to keep this story updated and at least try to post the first half of every chapter then update it with the rest so that way you can get to see where the story is headed. There will be the regular time skips so that way we can get the story going to meet the rest of the cast. I know things are slow at the moment but please just be patient. Please Read and Review love you all.


End file.
